


so many games we played

by callumsmitchells



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callumsmitchells/pseuds/callumsmitchells
Summary: Lockdown has hit, and Ben and Callum are living apart. They miss having sex, and this is the best alternative.or, ben and callum have phone sex
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	so many games we played

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minimitchell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimitchell/gifts).



> for [nina](https://minimitchell.tumblr.com/), who is entirely responsible for this fic being birthed
> 
> this is just smut, please don't read if you don't like that kind of thing
> 
> tumblr: @callumsmitchells

The clock ticks to ten at night, and Callum's phone buzzes in his hands. Ben's name appears on the screen, lighting up the room. Callum grins, and leans over to turn the light on, just so that Ben's able to see him properly, not just using his television screen to light up his face. He presses the accept button, and Ben's face appears on screen, smiling brightly, with his hair flopping in front of his face. He's grown stubble, forgoing his normal routine of a shave every few days, because nobody sees him. Callum's jealous more than anything, because he knows how good Ben's stubble feels when it's prickling against his skin.

"I miss you." Ben says, before anything else.

They've been doing this every night since they've been apart, having calls like this, and every single night starts off the same way - with them saying how much they miss each other. It's ridiculous, how much they miss each other, but they've gone from being able to see one another every day, to never, seemingly overnight. 

"I miss you too baby." Callum says, a sad smile on his face. It could be worse. They're only metres apart, really. They're both safe. They can still talk to each other. Once this is all over, they can be in each others arms again. 

"Remind me again why you aren't living with me?" Ben asks. It's been really difficult for him, not having the freedom he usually has. 

Callum rolls his eyes. "You know why. If it was safe, I'd be with you in a shot, but I'm not risking hurting you. Any of you." 

Ben smiles shyly, his cheeks flushing a shade of pink. His heart flips, and he looks down at his lap momentarily, trying to not look at Callum for fear of him being able to see Ben so raw and open. When he looks back up, he sees Callum stretching his head to the side, exposing the length of his neck, all milky and untouched. Ben gulps, and hates himself for not insisting that Callum stays with him from the offset. "Don't." Ben breathes out, and he doesn't even know he's saying anything until he sees crinkle lines forming at the side of Callum's eyes, and a wide grin spreading across his face. 

" _ Don't _ what?" Callum asks, threading his fingers through his hair, feeling strands fall down onto his forehead.

Ben shakes his head, and breathes out through his nose, trying to calm him down. "You know I want you." Ben says. It's only natural. They haven't had sex in weeks. 

Callum chuckles, and moves his face closer to his screen. "I want you too." He says. 

"Yeah?" Ben asks, leaning back in his bed. 

Callum nods. "Yeah." He says, and looks at Ben. He tilts his head to the side, taking it all in. "I can tell, you know?"

"You can tell what?" Ben asks, a chuckle in his throat, constricting him with every breath. 

"That you're touching yourself." Callum says, an unrelenting grin on his face. 

Ben bites his lip, trying to mask the smirk that envelopes his face. "How?" He asks, though he already knows the answer.

Callum chuckles. "I know you too well." He admits. "You look exactly like you do when I touch you. Your eyes are darker, and your cheeks are bright red already. I can read you like a book Ben, don't forget that." 

Ben's breath hitches slightly, as he cups himself, the thin material of his boxers restricting him. "You are too." Ben says. "I can tell. You keep squirming." 

"Maybe." Callum breathes out. "You okay with this?" 

Ben nods, and a soft moan falls from his lips. "Course I am. If this is the closest I'm getting to sex with you in a while, I'm taking it." 

Callum chuckles, and takes his erect penis out of the restriction of his own boxers, hissing as the cold air hits it with a piercing tingle. "Fuck." He exhales, and his head falls back in response, eyes trailing up to the ceiling.

Ben gulps, and follows his boyfriends motions, unveiling himself with a wince as he's finally free from the restrictions of his clothes. He watches Callum's throat patiently, with a fascination, as if he's never seen one before. He can't tear his eyes away from his Adam's apple, watching as if bobs up and down with every gasp that falls from Callum's lips. Ben can see his arm moving up and down, a rhythmic pattern that starts slow at first, but gradually speeds up. It's instinctive, and Ben follows the pattern, moving his hand up and down his cock at the same speed as Callum. "Want to see you." Ben says through a groan. It's been so long. 

"Yeah?" Callum quizzes, eyes wide and a blush right the way across his cheeks. 

"Please." Ben begs, looking right at Callum.

Callum smiles, and takes his shirt off, exposing his chest. Ben buckles, and nerves make their way through his body. Callum moves his phone down, and the tip of his cock is in full view, the head bulbous and already leaking. Even over the screen, it's enough to make Ben's mouth water. Callum takes hold of his cock again, jerking it up and down in slow movements, rubbing his thumb over the slit, causing his entire body to pulsate in reaction. 

"Fuck." Ben groans, and he can feel warmth in the pit of his stomach already, just from touching himself like this; just from watching Callum touch himself. His eyes are blown, redness taking over where it was once white. He jerks his head forward, so his chin is digging into his chest, and his stubble is scratching at him. Everything is heightened - every touch, every breath, every beat. 

"Did you get my present?" Callum asks through soft huffs, trying to calm himself down, when Ben looks back at the camera, blood hot. 

The very thought of it causes Ben to twitch, his throat excruciatingly dry. "Yeah." He says, hoarsely. He coughs, attempting to clear his throat. "Yeah." 

Of course he got it. They've been ordering parcels in each others name for the entirety of lockdown. It was initially presents like takeaways, or flowers, but later became board games that they would play over the phone. The present Callum's talking about though, is one that arrived on the doorstep just days prior, marked with an adult symbol printed on the front. Inside, was a vibrator, and ever since, it's been waiting in Ben's bedside drawer, anticipating its use. 

Ben stands up, and his legs are like jelly. Only Callum can make him feel like this. He can't even think straight, he's shaking that much. He grabs the vibrator, and the lube, and waves it in front of the camera. 

"You've not used it yet babe?" Callum asks, biting at his lip, red raw. 

Ben shakes his head. "Not yet." He admits. "Wanted to wait for you." 

"God." Callum moans, his hand slowing his attack on his cock. "You're so good to me."

Ben gets himself comfortable, and places his phone down so that Callum can watch him perform. He unclicks the lid of the lube, and pours it out onto his fingers, warming it up on his skin. On his phone, he can see Callum watching him, anticipating every movement, eyes unable to move from Ben's intoxicating body. He fits one finger in easy enough, without so much as a groan. He pushes his finger in, right to the knuckle, and then out as he feels the pressure leave his body. He quickly remakes the movement, but this time he's curling the tip of his finger, just at the perfect angle. It causes him to squirm, and he's pretty certain he can see his thighs quiver and shake. Callum's mouth is hanging open, watching Ben before him, his throat running dry. Ben jerks forward, so he's now relying on one arm to hold him upright. He adds a second finger, and his head tilts backwards as he pushes through the burn. He lets out this almighty groan as he pulls his fingers apart, stretching them out inside of him. Callum watches with adoration, taking everything in without saying a word. Ben looks so beautiful, spread out and on all fours. He turns to his phone, still moving his fingers in and out, filling him up and then leaving him empty, keening for more. 

"Go on baby." Callum manages to get out, white heat bubbling away in the pit of his stomach just watching Ben this way.

Ben grins, and holds onto the vibrator, coating it in a thin layer of the jelly substance. He arches his back, though he's now half sitting up again, and pushes in, his toes curling just at the feel of it before it's on. He groans through it, and his chest is heaving up and down with every intake and exhale of breath. 

Callum chuckles over the phone, knowing what's coming next. He runs his thumb over his slit again, and cups his balls with a low moan. "You okay?" He asks, watching Ben.

"Yeah." Ben breathes. "Just need a second before I turn it on." 

Callum nods, and leans back, squeezing his left nipple to tease himself. 

Ben pauses for a moment, and just waits, trying to catch his breath back. "Okay." He breathes out, moving. He can feel the vibrator inside of him, stretching him out. His legs are like jelly, and his dick is pressing against his lower stomach, leaking against his skin. The control is in front of him, teasing him, enticing him. He presses the on button, and it's only on the lowest setting to start with, but even that causes him to keel. The vibrations shoot through him, sending tingles all the way up his spine and all the way down to the tips of his toes. He keeps pressing the button, turning up higher and higher, and soon, Callum's able to hear the electronic buzzing of it over the phone. Ben's shaking, actually visibly shaking, and his body jerks with the pressure of the vibrator rubbing against his bundle of nerves. It's intoxicating for Callum, to watch Ben convulse in this way, moans getting louder and louder with every movement he makes, and it's not long before they're both coming at the same time, semen shooting out onto their skin, creating patterns of stickiness. Ben collapses onto the bed in a heap, face first, and somehow manages to turn the vibrator off. 

There's a silence between them, only broken by their shallow breaths, trying to get air back into their lungs. Callum has a smirk across his face, loose and breathless. Ben's still got a flush across his cheeks, and he's sure his body is still convulsing - it certainly feels that way, even if it doesn't look it. 

"You okay darling?" Callum asks sweetly.

Ben just nods, not trusting his voice to speak, not yet. He closes his eyes, and his chest pushes up, lungs filling with air. He whistles out a breath, and looks at Callum, who's hair is now right across his forehead, sticking up with sweat. There's droplets of sweat down his face, gathering onto his neck, and Ben finally speaks. "We're doing this again." He's adamant.

Callum lets out a low chuckle, bright eyes lighting up his face. "Let's just come back down to earth first, yeah?"

Ben lets out a breath, still on cloud nine. Of course he wants to do this again, of course. But there's nothing he wants more than to have Callum with him now, feeling his touch on his skin, feeling his breath against the cooling sweat. In this moment, Ben realises, he never wants to live without Callum again. In this moment, Ben knows his next present to Callum will be the key to his house.


End file.
